Kames iPod Fluff
by LordTai
Summary: Small Kames story, iPod shuffle format, 10 songs, 1 story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, first, it's my story, so don't kill me if it's horrible. Second, after having read several of the iPod shuffle fics and not really getting how someone came up with the idea, I was sitting in the car today and realized how, and proceeded to write my own. So yea, kinda cheated cause I'm re-writing this now that I have my laptop, but most of it was done with the rules, just on paper. So here we go.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Btw, don't own Big Time Rush, the boys, or the songs. Would so not be here if I had any of it…

Kames, James PoV mostly

* * *

**1. No Good Deed - Wicked Soundtrack**

Today had been horrible. It started off as any, the four of us waking up and dragging ourselves to the couch in an attempt not to go back to sleep. But that's when it all started.

"James! You're in my seat!" Kendall yelled at me. Last I looked, we were sixteen and didn't have assigned seats, but because it was still early, all I could come up with as a response was… nothing.

"Fine, if you won't move, I'll just have to sit on you." And before I knew what was happening, I was covered with a semi-clothed Kendall. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but for some reason, having Kendall in my lap today was just awkward.

"Alright, you can have the seat; just let me get out of it first! You're going to mess up my hair." I thought I was being nice, giving him what he wanted and all. Apparently I was wrong. I managed to get out from under him and stood up, only to get hit in the face with a couch cushion.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him. "You wanted the seat and I let you have it, so you thank me with a pillow to the face?" He just rolled on the couch laughing at me, so I stormed off to get ready for the day.

**2. Wordplay - Jason Mraz**

After that, I just couldn't get rid of the feeling of Kendall sitting in my lap, nearly curled up around me. In the sound booth, I would look over at him and completely forget the words to the song we were supposed to be recording, getting tongue tied and stumbling. The guys found it hilarious, but Gustavo didn't agree.

"JAMES! WHAT are you doing! We have to make this album perfect or you dogs will never get a second one! And this is supposed to be my big come back, and I will not let you stop it before it gets started!" It's strange how everything is always my fault when something goes wrong.

Kelly leaned over and turned off the microphone. "Maybe we should just take a break. It's lunch time anyway, and they've been working all morning." Without her, I swear the big man would've had a heart attack - or killed someone, probably me.

**3. Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney (Don't look at me in that tone of text, there were 300 songs in the list, it's what came up…)**

As if it wasn't bad enough to get yelled at by Gustavo, but now Logan thought something was wrong me with me. Of course he wasn't the only one, but I was so not about to tell him that.

"Hey, James, wait up!" Logan jogged to catch up with me after leaving Rocque Records. I was looking for anywhere that he wasn't, and so far I was having little success.

"What's up with you? You never mess up this much when we're recording." The smart one, go figure he would know something was up.

"I'm just having an off day. Been thinking about someone and just distrac…ted." I meant to say something. I said someone. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Someone? So, someone's got you all hot and bothered, huh? Who is it?" Guess he noticed. And who says "hot and bothered," I mean come on.

"Uh, you know, just… someone special. You know how people just seem to have this, spark about them? Like their soul is just - well - beautiful." Ok, I'm starting to sound like a girl now. My day is complete.

**4. 257 Weeks - Nine Days (Had a slight hitch, but then I thought like Logan.)**

"So, do I know this special someone?" Logan was definitely not letting up on this. Maybe I should just tell him. This day can't get any worse, and it wouldn't be the first secret I've told him.

"Well, yea you do. We've both known them for a while. And it's just I never really noticed… him before" I finished in a whisper. Well, here goes everything.

"Him, huh? Guess I owe Carlos twenty bucks." _Smack_ "Ow, what was that for?"

You two were betting on me being gay? Really? You totally deserved that. And don't even think about hitting me, if you mess up my hair I will kill you." I tried to give him an evil stare, but he just sat there smiling. It's strange how a smile can really make you day better.

"So, we've known ihim/i for a long time, and you think he's special, and you just now noticed it. I'm gonna guess we've known him for about 10 years, 7 months, and 3 weeks." All I could manage was a blank stare. "You're gonna think this is strange, but the four of us met when I was 5 years, 4 months, and 1 week old. When I was little, my mom kept a calendar from my birth to now. That's why I was always interested in math. I had to use it to figure out what day it was."

"Now I'm the one who needs new friends."

"Yea, but without me and Carlos, you wouldn't have met Kendall."

"How'd you know… Never mind, there's some complicated formula behind this isn't there?"

"No, just I owe Carlos another twenty bucks."

(A/N: 257 weeks = 5 years 4 months and 1 week. The math took longer than the story /sigh)

**5. Every Morning - Basshunter**

After that day, life seemed to be easier. We developed this strange routine: I'd wake up and race to the couch and "steal Kendall's seat," and he'd come running in and launch himself on to me to take it back. So what if that meant every morning meant having to excuse myself before breakfast to take care of a… personal problem. He just thought I was fixing my hair after our fight for King of the Couch.

But I came to cherish our little play fights. I would keep noticing how beautiful he was when the sun would hit him as it came through the curtains, or how his hair was always so messy looking but still so perfect. And here I thought I was supposed to be the pretty one of us.

**6. I Know U Know - Basshunter (Not really based on the song, just the title)**

After a month or so, things started to change. We weren't fighting over his seat any more. It became iour/i seat, with him in my lap leaning on me like I was him personal recliner. One day, he surprised me.

**7. Give Me Your Hands - Were the World Mine Soundtrack**

"James, c'mere." Kendall called from his side of the room. Normally I was still the first one up, so the fact that he was waking me threw me off our schedule.

"Whaaat? 'm still sleeping." I rolled over to look at him with the eye that wasn't covered by my pillow. But then I noticed all I could see was a hand. "Kendall? What's going on?" I jumped up to see if he was hurt and try to figure out how he was… under the bed?

"I must've rolled over while asleep, give me your hands and pull me out, I think I'm stuck." By this point I was doing good not to fall over laughing, but I grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him up. That's when I got my second surprise of the day.

He was so not stuck. As soon as I pulled he came right out, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me.

"Morning." He drawled out, obviously not uncomfortable at all. Our cuddle-fests on the couch were nothing like this. This was a total violation of my personal space. And now I'm blushing like a girl, great.

"Race you to the couch!" and the moment was gone.

**8. Thank You for the Music - Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

The day just got better from there. After my talk with Logan, I wasn't having issues with singing in front of Kendall anymore. In fact, it helped he was there. I mean, who wouldn't want to tell the person they loved that they'd be "Any Kind of Guy" for them?

And it also helped because every now and then Kendall would look over at me, and I could imagine him singing to me and I just wanted to melt and thank him for giving me a reason to sing, a reason to be. Sure he wasn't the prefect girl with the golden hair, but he was the iperfect guy/i with hair that was close enough to gold for me.

"EARTH TO JAMES!" and then Gustavo had to ruin it. "I know you're the one who is all focused on being pretty, but a little less posing and a little more singing would help!" And there's the blush again.

**9. Don't Wait - Dashboard Confessions**

"Loooogie! I need your advice." If there was one way to make Logan do what you wanted, that didn't involve Carlos running head first into trouble or Kendall coming up with some scheme to fix whatever Carlos managed to run into, it was the nickname of the century.

"I told you all to NEVER call me that again!" he hissed at me, looking around to see if anyone had heard. We were out by the pool, which meant of course someone heard; they just didn't care. So I just ignored him and dragged him to one of the open tents at the end of the pool.

"What am I supposed to do about Kendall?" I asked as he was still looking for anyone that could use the name against him.

"Huh? Oh, Kendall, right. Just tell him. Why wait? Besides, you said that you think he knows anyway."

"Don't wait? But this could mess everything up! What if he doesn't like me, he's just being Kendall? I couldn't deal with that! It's worse than if Bandana's went out of style!"

"James, they aren't in style, so they can't really go out… Oh don't give me that look." Ok, there's two things, the nickname and puppy dog eyes.

**10. Holiday in Spain - Counting Crows**

So here I was. About to tell my best friend, of 10 years, 8 months, and 3 weeks as Logan reminded me, that I love him. And I couldn't think about anything other than getting on a plane and flying to anyway but here. Maybe Spain or Italy. Hopefully those would be far enough to escape the wrath of Gustavo when he notices I'm gone.

But at least I have Logan's support, so how hard could this be?

* * *

So there's that. Hopefully it wasn't complete crap, but after a cup of Cold Stone Sweet Cream and Coffee ice cream, it could be and I just can't tell. So, in the words of Shakespeare via Timothy in Were The World Mine…

"So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends."

* * *

P.S. / Edit: I messed up my math on the weeks to years and all, go figure. Manage to get through Calculus 2 and screw up on converting weeks to years.

And should I continue this? Want to buy more reviews so I know it's not crap, and tell me if i should a) finish the story in James' PoV, b) finish from Kendall's PoV, or c) cut the losses and run for the hills.

Oh, And to give credit to whom it is due, diam0ndss's version of this was the inspiration. Now hopefully she's not going to kill me or anything. *Hides*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, after a semi-bad day and after reading the comments left so far, I've decided to continue this. Hopefully it works out well; writing seems to leave me in a better mood. Going to stick to James' PoV, Kames and all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: Still don't won anything

* * *

**Everything's Gonna Be Fine - Gabe Lopez**

I was so confident he felt the same way about me, that he loved me. How could I have been so wrong? Then again, how could I believe that he would love me; he was so desperate to make Jo his girlfriend, I should have known there was no chance he was gay.

But still, he didn't have to do that. Just saying he didn't feel the same would have been fine, but this, this was just unbearable.

"Hey James, are you in here? Carlos said that you an - Oh my God, James what's wrong?" Leave it to Logan to find me, on the floor, hair and face looking as if I had been thrown in the pool downstairs.

"H - He told m -me he… That I - I'm…" was all I managed to get out before breaking down again. It was just too much to relive the look on Kendall's face, a mix of horror and despair, as he stared blankly at me.

"James, just calm down, everything's gonna be fine. Just tell me what happened," Logan whispered as he sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"I kissed Kendall."

**Through With You - Maroon 5**

"And?" Apparently my summary wasn't enough for Logan. I had hoped he could figure everything out with that oversized brain of his. Why can't he be smart when I need him to be?

"A - and he just stared at me. Then h - he freaked out and left. He yelled that he was through with me and he j - just ran out the door and sl -slammed it." I broke down into sobs again. Just thinking about it hurt so much.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea he would do this…" But we both knew there was nothing Logan could have done.

**Out of My Mind - James Blunt**

Three days later and I hadn't left my room once. Logan had enlisted Carlos and reformed the Lucky Patrol, changing the name to the James Patrol. They thought it was their job to take care of me.

"You know, you two don't have to do this. Just leave me in here alone, I'll be fine," I tried to reason with them. I wanted nothing more than to just sleep, all day and all night. Who knew that being rejected took so much out of you?

Carlos patted me on the shoulder knowingly. "Right, like we could leave you alone in here and act like nothing was wrong. Besides," he leaned in close to my ear, "I think Logan might try to kill Kendall if he had the chance." Leave it to Carlos to find a way to make me laugh even now.

"You know I can hear you, and just because I 'accidentally' tripped him that one time doesn't mean I was trying to kill him. But his head did get really close to the counter." Here I am, wallowing in depression and my friends are trying to kill the guy that I love and caused all of it.

"I still need new friends…" Even though they could tell I was being sarcastic, it still earned me a pillow to the face from both of them.

**A Sentimental Man - Wicked Soundtrack**

"Hey! Just because I don't plan on leaving my room doesn't mean you can mess up my hair!" Thank God I managed to get a mirror installed in my room when we had 2J made over. I don't think I could chance an encounter with _him._

Logan came over and sat beside me. He had been sitting on my desk reading some book. As he sat down, I noticed the front said something about Arsenic. I wasn't going to ask. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard the story about your Lucky Comb."

"Yea," Carlos agreed, nodding too fast and slinging him helm across the room. "Oh crap, my helmet! Hey, how about you tell us about your comb and I'll tell you about my helmet."

I had to agree, I was curious about where his helmet came from. "Ok, well my comb is the reason I want to be famous. When I was little, I never really cared about singing. But then I ran into some guy on the street, running from a crowd of screaming people. The comb fell out of his jacket and I grabbed it before it was trampled."

"Well that's not very exciting…" Carlos was pouting now. He didn't think my story was as epic as the story about his helmet. For the second time in the past few days, he managed to make me laugh.

"Well I guess I'm just sentimental. I guess seeing that many people so fascinated with someone made me want to be famous too. Oh, and did I mention the guy was Justin Timberlake?"

"WHAT?" That got both of their attentions.

**Good Enough - Evanescence**

After another few days of being stuck in a room with both Carlos and Logan invading my personal space, I decided to give in to their demands that we go out and do something. They kept telling me that I could get any guy I wanted, and that Kendall wasn't worth all this.

"C'mon James, you know you just so pretty that anyone would be glad to have you kiss them!" Carlos called from under a pile of clothes. He was the last of us to get ready; and I had taken an hour to get my hair just right.

"So you two keep telling me. But why wasn't I - I don't know - good enough for him?" I was trying not to think about this. I couldn't cry again, it would take another hour to fix everything.

"Aw Jay, it wasn't you, it was him who isn't good enough for you," Logan encouraged me as he sat down beside me.

**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

So here I am, in one of the hottest clubs in L.A. and all I can think of is him. Even with all these people, and the music, and the lights, I can't distract my mind from those mornings with him.

"Jaaaaaaames, you promised not to pout the whole night! C'mon," and with that, Carlos ripped me out of my thoughts and onto the dance floor.

Wow, there's a lot less space down here that I thought there was. I was about to head back to the table when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey there, wanna dance?" I bit back the smartass remark about us already dancing and simply smiled. We came here to have a good time, I'll be damned if I was going to leave without enjoying myself. And turning around to a guy with a face that could rival mine was all the motivation I needed.

"Sure, but first, I'm James. And you are?" I was nearly shouting in his ear to be heard, but he smiled at me and mouthed Adam. Or something close to it; his mouth distracted me from what he was saying.

**Numbers - Basshunter**

Next thing I knew, I was the center of attention. By the time I finally got back to our table, Logan and Carlos had already found their way back, exhausted from all the excitement.

"Ok, this was a good idea," I exclaimed as soon as I was close enough for them to hear me. "I think my cell is full of contacts now."

"Well, look at who got over his depression! We told you all you needed was a night out."

**Sweetest Goodbye - Maroon 5**

But the fun was over when we got home. It was late, but even then the apartment should not have been this quiet. The three of us walked in cautiously, expecting people to jump out and yell surprise or try to kidnap us.

"Uh, Mama Knight? Katie? Anyone home?" Logan was slowly walking around the apartment, trying to figure out what had happened. Carlos had gone to look through the bedrooms for a sign of where everyone had gone.

"Oh God, Logan, come quick," Carlos yelled from somewhere. Logan was closer than me and beat me to the door and froze, stopping me from seeing what was wrong.

"What is it? Logan, move, I can't s - hey stop pushing me…" Logan had suddenly come to life and pushed me into my room and shut the door.

"Is th… -cide note? But… he do th… Look…" This didn't sound good. Wait, why am I still in here? The door locks from this side. But I should've stayed in my room.

'_I'm so sorry James. I should never have yelled at you. I love you; it just scared me that you might feel the same for me. And now I find you in some club dancing with all those guys… I just can't stand it anymore. After seeing you go through all that and now… Goodbye.'_

**Waiting - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Carlos was the first to notice me reading the note over Logan's shoulder. His eyes went wide and grabbed the note from Logan's grip.

"Carlos, what the - Oh no, James, did you see that?" I heard him, but I couldn't understand him. Everything was spinning. Then next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up to strange music and suddenly being tossed around. What just happened…? I remembering going home and then… "KENDALL!"

Then Logan was there. "James, calm down. We're going to see him. I called Mama Knight and Katie answered," he paused. He was on the verge of tears. "She said they are at the hospital and that the doctors aren't telling them anything about…"

We sat in silence the rest of the way. I couldn't believe that was happening. Here I thought I had been through everything, and now I was having everything taken away from me again.

And now I know how people can be so scared of hospital waiting rooms.

**Snow White Queen - Evanescence**

It took them 4 hours. Four hours to stop the bleeding and get enough blood back into him to make sure he was going to live. Four hours of complete life shattering chaos.

Finally they let Mama Knight go back to see him. At first they told us only she could go, but Logan, still being somehow able to think clearly, talked some doctor talk and got them to let the two of us go with Mrs. K. Carlos had to stay with Katie; she was way too young to deal with this.

And then I saw why they didn't want us to see him. He was so white that he almost blended in with the sheets. The only color came from the blood on the two bandages up both of his arms. Even his hair seemed to have lost all of its color.

And that's when it all set in. And I broke down.

* * *

A/N: Er, so where did that come from? I don't really know, I just started and here we are. So what does everyone think, angst overload?

Oh, and you want another chapter, review and tell me! I am not above black mail! Muahahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I really didn't mean to just randomly abandon this. I thought I would just finish it up and continue on with all the other random plot ideas I've been getting while re-watching some of the episodes. And then this odd period of time hit and I haven't been able to write for crap. It's not writer's block, I know what I want to write, I just haven't been able to sit down and do it. It kinda sucked. So here's hoping this will get things started.

* * *

**No One Mourns the Wicked - Wicked Sound Track**

_I should have never said all that to James,_ he thought to himself. _I'm evil, wicked, a horrible person. I don't deserve to have James. None of them will miss me when I'm gone._

Kendall was deep in a coma. He couldn't tell if he was still alive, but he hoped if he was, it wouldn't last for long. This odd floating sensation gave him hope that he would make it through, but every time he thought about waking up, he knew if he did he would have to face James, and everything would fall apart again.

_Why did I have to do that? He's James, he's my best friend, my brother, and I love him._ All he could think about was the look in James' eyes right after they kissed, and then the look in James' eyes after he yelled at him. _How did everything go so wrong, so fast?  
_

"_No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, he's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land"_

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

She had been beside him since the doctor's finally let visitor's come in. Logan and Carlos had been in and out of the room, torn between watching over Kendall and James, because the two were never in the same room now. James avoided Kendall's room at all costs.

"C'mon Kendall, wake up. You can't leave us…" she whispered in his ear. She had always heard that people in comas are supposed to be able to hear everything going on, they just couldn't respond. She hoped he could hear her, and that he would remember it was her that had been with him this whole time.

She knew about him and James. It took on stern look at Logan for him to spill everything to her. Apparently Camille wasn't the only one to make him uneasy.

And she knew that this was James' fault. And she would never forget that, or forgive him for it. Kendall was hers, or so she had ranted to herself, sitting alone in the room. James didn't even care enough to try to support Kendall after all that had happened.

"Mmmm…" Kendall moaned, seemingly in the midst of a horrible dream. She was at his side in an instant, ready for him to be back in her arms and full of life.

"I'm here Kendall, can you hear me? Everything is going to be just fine…" She knew he was calling out for something and strained to hear him.

"Nnnhmm… James…sorry…"

Jo never came back to the hospital after that day.

**True Love Way - Kings of Leon**

Logan literally ran into Jo on her way out. Well, she ran into him actually. He tried asking her what was wrong, if she was being forced to leave or something. She just yelled that he should ask Kendall.

_But, Kendall can't answer questions... Unless…_ Logan was never very good with sarcasm.

When he got to the room, he really did think Kendall was awake. He was about to run out to find the others when he noticed Kendall's eyes were closed. So Logan went over to the side of the bed to try to figure out what Kendall was saying and how it could possibly have made Jo leave.

He should have known that there would be only one thing that Kendall would worry about, and that one thing would be the same one thing that had any chance of making Jo run from the hospital.

**The Crow &The Butterfly - Shinedown**

James was not handling the hospital well. He never had enjoyed being in them, and being a hockey player, especially around Carlos, meant lots of trips to the hospital. But this time it was different.

James had been too late. He knew it. If he had just not agreed to go out with Logan and Carlos, if he would have just danced with one less guy, or not stopped to get one of their numbers, he would have gotten home in time.

Kendall had wanted to hurt himself because of James. And James had left Kendall alone like this. It was all James' fault, starting with the kiss and now leading to Kendall dying.

_I never thought you would slip away…_

**This Is The End - Relient K**

"James, you have to come now. It's Kendall. He's… Just come on!" Logan had been trying to pry James out of the chair for fifteen minutes now. The taller boy easily held on with his longer arms and legs. "James, he needs you, just come see!"

"No. This is the end and it's all my fault; I don't need to see what I've caused. I saw him once, that's all I need." James was determined to not to see Kendall as pale and helpless as he had been that first day in the hospital. Either he would lose Kendall, or Kendall would get better. Until one of those happened, James vowed to not go near him.

"But James, he's calling for you. Not me or Carlos, not even Jo, he's calling for you. This is only the end if you want it to be."

**Wonderful - Wicked Soundtrack**

_He's calling for me._ That's all James could think about. Sure enough, as he sat beside Kendall, James could hear his name repeated, over and over, as if Kendall was trying to use it as a life line. _It's me he's thinking about, not his family or himself, me._

And that's when James realized the truth: he never planned this. This was just how the world worked, throwing horrible things at people when they weren't ready. The only option is to not get carried away, to not get hooked by depression.

"James…ve y….ch…" Kendall panted as he thrashed about in the coma. "Lov… ou s…uch…" And James had his second realization: Kendall loved him. And not just as a brother, Kendall wouldn't be dreaming about a brother while in a coma.

_I love you too Kendall.  
_

**Lonely Road - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

James knew that Kendall's recovery would be painful. Most likely, when he woke up, he wouldn't remember dreaming or anything he said while in the coma. And James knew it would be lonely, taking up the job of staying with Kendall constantly.

But that wasn't going to stop James. He would fight for Kendall until his dying breath. And he knew that, even if the road was long and lonely at times, everything would work out.

He just had to be patient. When Kendall woke up, James would have to be there for him, to tell him everything would be ok, and that he was sorry. Sorry for all that he caused, for not being there for Kendall when he really needed it.

"_So take this seed and let it grow"  
_

**In One Ear - Cage The Elephant**

Both James and Kendall were known for being stubborn. When Kendall finally woke up, 3 weeks after being hospitalized, the two were quickly finding out just how stubborn they could be. James wanted to care for Kendall's every need, but Kendall wanted to prove to the doctors that he was getting better.

In the end, the two would just ignore each other, letting everything go in one ear and out the other, simply going on with what they thought was right. To Logan and Carlos, it was hilarious, because it often led to Kendall halfway dressed in the hall yelling at James who was chasing him with a pair of pants.

"Just let me help you Kendall! The doctor said you don't need to be over exerting yourself so much."

"It's a pair of pants James. I think I can put my pants on without 'over exerting' myself!"

**Something She Said - Civil Twilight**

But just because the two were talking did not mean they had made up yet. James had told Kendall he would help him recover, but had backed out of the full speech he had prepared about being sorry. And Kendall, after waking up to James sleeping in his lap as he laid across the bed, knew that James cared but couldn't figure out how much.

One day, as James sat trying to arrange Kendall's clothes in the dresser, Kendall came back from his routine walk with the doctors with an odd look on his face.

"Hey Ken-ken, what's up?" James made sure to watch Kendall now, afraid something would go wrong again and Kendall would break down. James now knew every possible sign Kendall had, but this was different.

"I just saw Jo. She was… Upset." _Nothing new there,_ thought James. He had heard the story from Logan about her leaving the hospital. _But then why is she back?_ "She said something intresting."

**How To Save A Life - Snow Patrol**

"No Kendall! That's not it at all!" _Leave it to her to tell him about those first few weeks…_ James knew Kendall would have to be told about it at some point, but he hoped it would be after they left the hospital. Maybe longer, after he was sure their relationship was on steady ground.

"Oh, you just didn't feel like seeing me then? If you didn't care you could at least admit it." Jo had told Kendall that James never went into the hospital room, that he would find somewhere on the other side of the building to hide out in.

"I did care it's just… I couldn't… I didn't know how to help you. It felt like it was all my fault." _And it still does. But I can't admit that just yet._

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life."_

_

* * *

_

Well, that last bit didn't really go how I thought it would. Rather "meh-ish" to me. What do you all think? Should I add another chapter to finish it?

I swear I'll try to be better at updating. I think I'm going to start a general plot collection next, and finally work out all these random thoughts I have.

So, review in the mean time, they make me want to write more!


End file.
